1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to micronutrient fertilizers particularly useful in production of container grown nursery stock and greenhouse plants. The invention concerns the discovery of the criticality of the ratios of specific micronutrient fertilizers for most efficient growth of container plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of fertilizers in the growth of plants has long been recognized. Chemical fertilizers may be generally divided into two basic classes; that is, the primary fertilizers and the secondary fertilizers which are commonly referred to as trace elements or micronutrients. The primary chemical fertilizers are nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium. Most fertilizers sold commercially today include primarily these three elements. In many agricultural applications for field-grown crops these are the only chemical fertilizers added, it being expected that the small quantities of trace minerals or micronutrients will be available from the soil. Sometimes in addition to these three basic chemical fertilizers calcium is also routinely applied.
The fertilizer requirement for plants grown in containers and greenhouse plants presents a different requirement as far as proper fertilization is concerned. In many parts of the United States, and the world as a whole, container culture of nursery and greenhouse plants is expanding rapidly. In order to achieve proper moisture drainage, and therefore oxygen for root development and nutrient absorption, a wide assortment of organic and inorganic materials are used as components of the container growing medium. This container growing medium takes the place of soil in which garden-grown or field-grown plants are produced. In the proper fertilization of container-grown plants the prior art has taught the importance of micronutrients. It has been known that growth of plants is substantially enhanced by the inclusion of micronutrients in the growing medium, including iron, manganese, copper, zinc, boron, and molybdenum. As an example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,010,818 and 3,353,949. These are representative of a number of other prior issued patents and publications which have indicated the desirability of including micronutrients in plant growing medium. The present invention is concerned with the discovery of the importance and criticality of the ratios of the micronutrients in the growing medium.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved micronutrient fertilizer. More particularly, an object is to provide a fertilizer composition supplying trace minerals in proper ratios to produce improved plant growth. Still more particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a plant growing medium including trace minerals in proper relationships for improved plant growth.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims.